1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy of the type whirled about in a circular path on the end of a string-like member, and, more particularly, to a streamer having a padded flexible weight concealed at the head end.
2. Technical Background
Hand-held toys having streamers and designed for whirling through the air are generally known. The streamer is pulled through the air in order to create an attractive whirling pattern that can be made to continually change. These toys provide entertainment to a user and/or an audience.
In order for these toys to function, the head end of the streamer needs to have a weight in order to guide the centrifugal path of the streamer. Known weights have been tubes, balls, air foils, and sacks. These weights are relatively large and are inherently dangerous, particularly with children. In addition, they are complex in structure and detract from the appearance of the streamer as the toy is whirled.
Therefore, what is needed, and not yet available, is a streamer toy with a weight constructed so that the weight is small in size, flexible, padded for safety, and yet not visible or noticeable when the streamer is whirled.
The present invention is a snake-like whirling streamer toy that can be whirled in the air to create attractive, entertaining, and variable patterns with the streamer. The streamer also makes distinct rustling sounds when whirled. The streamer is particularly attractive because the only element visible during use is the streamer, there being no apparent weight element visible or noticeable at the head end of the streamer. The streamer has a first side, a second side, a head end, and a tail end. A pocket is sewn on the second side at the head end. A small padded weight is inserted into the pocket. The weight has a removable clip attached rotatably to the weight. A swivel is attached to the removable clip and a string-like member is attached to the swivel to whirl the streamer toy in the air. The swivel exits the pocket through a reinforced opening at the head end. The padding constructed around the weight and removable clip is formed so that the removable clip can rotate in a forward direction but not in a backward or side-to-side direction. This padding construction and the reinforced opening in the pocket impart excellent durability and longevity of use to the streamer toy. The streamer can be constructed of various materials, preferably ones which are light weight, durable, and can be hot-cut to eliminate fraying. The small size of the weight plus its padded construction makes the streamer toy safe, even for small children.
An advantage of the streamer toy of the present invention is no visible or noticeable weight at the head end.
Another advantage of the streamer toy of the present invention is a padded construction of a small size weight, which makes the streamer toy remarkably safe, even for small children.
Another advantage of the streamer toy of the present invention is ease, simplicity, and low cost of construction.
Another advantage of the streamer toy of the present invention is durability and longevity of use, without fraying of the streamer.
Another advantage of the streamer toy of the present invention is the ability of the streamer toy to create multiple, variable; attractive patterns in the air easily and safely, even by small children.
Another advantage of the streamer toy of the present invention is that it is lightweight, portable, and can be folded into a compact size, so that it can fit into a pocket, purse, or backpack.
Another advantage of the streamer toy of the present invention is that it makes a distinctive rustling sound when whirled.
Another advantage of the streamer toy of the present invention is that it provides a self directed activity for children and youth.
Another advantage of the streamer toy of the present invention is that it provides a kinetic sculpture with great visual appeal, and can be used by flag corps, dance teams, and the like.
Another advantage of the streamer toy of the present invention is that dramatic displays are possible without the need for cumbersome sticks, poles, or batons.
Another advantage of the streamer toy of the present invention is that it may be used as an exercise aid.